A Grocery Store-y
Chapter 1: THERE'S NOTHING HERE! (Carter wakes up and thinks 'It's a lovely day to have an adventure'. He's right because the sun was shining a lovely shade of pink over the horizon. The sun was rising in order to bring No-Name Ville a wonderful day. Enda wakes up afterward and scretches her wings. They both know it's a great day before Austin and Justin wake up) (The two make up their beds carefully and slowly, and then change out of their nighties) Enda: 'I don't even wear clothes, so one step closer than anybody else! '''Xavier: '''O rly???? (Afterwards, they brush their teeth and hair with the most positive feeling they had ever had in their lives. A feeling that said "LOOK OUT WORLD, I'M ALIVE TODAY!") (They both think "Nothing can stop us now but an...") (Sadly, the fridge is empty. All of their planning had gone to waste. They both knew that the morning wasn't truly started untill their tummies were satisfied.) (Carter didn't like yelling, nor does he yell often, but he knew that he had to raise his beautiful voice in order to attract the other's attention. He looked at Enda and they both nodded. Afterwards, they initiated a countdown.) '''Carter & Enda: '''3...2...1... GUYS! THERE'S NOTHING IN THE FRIDGE AT ALL! WE NEED TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE!!!! '''WAC: '''UGGH! Can't I go ONE morning without ANYTHING happening?! '''Xavier: '''The short answer is... no. (The others wake up and realize that there is, indeed, nothing to eat. Not even a caek crumb.) '''NB: '''There's no caek?! THIS IS MADNESS! '''Carter: '''NO, THIS...IS...CARTER!!!! '''Carter: '''Now where's my Mint Spray? That toothpaste doesn't last very long... '''Bennet: '''Arrgh, you ran out of that stuff like 5 days ago! '''Carter: '''That does it! We have to go! We aren't even in poverty! We're trillonares who also need to spend money on things wisely! Essential needs like toothpaste, cereal, trash bags, dairy... '''WAC (interrupting): '''If you shut up, we'll go to the grocery store... '''Carter: '''Yay! Chapter 2: Groceries Galore! '(the boys ride their bicycles downtown until they reach the 'No-Name Ville Super Store'.) Security Guard: 'Hey, you can't let birds in here! They'll poop on the polished floors! It's either they go or YOU ALL GO!!!! '''Carter & Bennet: '''Hey! They're potty trained! They wouldn't sink to such a disgusting state! '''Ave & Enda: '''Yes, that's true! You can teach as much to somebody as you can yourself! '''Security Guard: '''Okay fine. Your birds can stay with you. But if they mess up the store, I'LL EAT THEM FOR DINNER!!!! '''Carter: '''I'd prefer if you ate me... Enda taught me a lot, and I would risk my life if she was in danger! '''Bennet: '''The same goes for Ave! '''Security Guard: '''I got my eye on you... (the boys continue on without any other interruptions) '''Carter: '''Yay, we're here! '''NB: '''WHERE ARE THE CAEKS?! I MUST HAVE CAEK!!!! '''Carter: '''We'll get there when we get there. Hold your horses... '''NB: '''OH, and Comet's at home! She's probably lonely and starving! We've got to hurry! '''Carter: '''That, my friend, was a metaphor -.- (It doesn't take long for WAC and NB to take advantage of their cheerful clones. They exchange evil glances.) '''WAC: O'kay, Carter. Since your name is Carter, you have to hold the cart! 'Carter: '''Aw man! '''NB: '''Yes, and since your name is Bennet, you get to wear a Bonnet! '''Bennet: '''WHO CAME UP WITH THESE RULES?! '''WAC: '''Uh, Justin and I did. It's all part of you being our clones. '''Bennet: '''Looks more like you're taking advantage of us. I don't like it... '''Carter: '''Me neither. This cart is heavy. Cant we like, hire a guy to hold it for us? '''WAC: '''Nope. Rules are rules. '''Bennet: '''Even if a winged teenager and his ninja friend make them up? '''WAC (certain): '''Even if a winged teenager and his ninja friend make them up. '''Carter: '''But I'm 100% sure that you're stronger than me. Pweez? I'm trying to work out the wrinkles in my arms... '''WAC: '''Uggh, excuses, excuses. Chapter 3: 6's a charm (So our six friends continue along and pick up things they may need) *'Carter: Wow! We've picked up so many items that our cart looks like Nitrome Towers! Isn't that beautiful? *'Bennet (amazed)': Aye, best laddie! We'll be home in no time! (Their pet birds are flying in circles above the massive mountain of items as if they were birds of prey) *'WAC (rather tired)': Well, don't you guys forget that we need to get the Caek! And Carter? *'Carter': Yes? *'WAC (taunt)': You aren't getting any of it! That's what you get for not pushing the cart, Farter! >:D *'Carter': Oh, that's okay! Didja forget that I can make Caek too? Also, Farter? I think you have the wrong guy! I'm Carter! :3 (A random guy walks by and waves to Carter while farting rather loudly) *'Carter (waving)': Oh, hey Farter! How's your dairy-despising bum doing? *'Farter': Oh, it's alright... *'WAC (annoyed)': What does it take for me to properly get you annoyed at my insults?! Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories